goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lou Strickland Works at the Movie Theatre
In Lou Strickland's bedroom, Alan Strickland was talking to his son Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Good job on your first day working at the movie theatre! Lou Strickland was working at the movie theatre, and then the first customer came. It was Brian. Lou Strickland: Welcome to Strickland Cinemas. What movie do you want to see? Brian: I would like one ticket for All the Money in the World, please! Lou Strickland: What? Brian: I said I would like one ticket for All the Money in the World, please! Lou Strickland: Historical movies are boring as heck, plus Kevin Spacey is not in that movie because he got accused of sexual misconduct, and he was replaced by Christopher Plummer. Brian was indignant. Brian: Oh my god! You are so rude! I'm going to the Alley Gang Multiplex! Brian walked out in a huff. Lou Strickland: Next! Then Derek and his sister Denise came. Derek: Hello, sir! Me and my sister Denise would like two tickets for The Emoji Movie, please! Lou Strickland was offended. Lou Strickland: You really want to see that movie? First off, you're too late! That movie isn't playing here anymore. It's March 2018, for God's sake! And second, that movie was one of the worst animated movies of 2017. Do you ever listen to the critics before sitting through movies with your sister? Derek and Denise were furious. Denise: What the heck is wrong with you?! I loved that movie, and I want to see it again! Derek: Me and my sister are going to the Alley Gang Multiplex! I hope you die in a car crash, you bad Top Cat villain! Lou Strickland: No! You are the one who has to die along with your stupid sister! Derek and Denise walked out in a huff. Derek: I've had enough of you! Goodbye! Lou Strickland: Next! Then Olive Penderghast and her friend Rhiannon Abernathy came. Olive: Me and Rhi would like two tickets to see Ferdinand. Lou Strickland was offended. Lou Strickland: You're seeing Ferdinand? Ferdinand is for little kids, and here I am laughing at Olive Penderghast and Rhiannon Abernathy who still watched things like that. Olive and Rhiannon were horrified. Rhiannon: Lou Strickland, are you here? Lou Strickland: Rhiannon, Olive. Olive and Rhiannon were furious. Olive: Spoiler alert! I was bluffing when I said I would go to this theatre to see a movie. I'm going to the Alley Gang Multiplex instead. Rhiannon: I agree with Olive. Besides, I want my juicy sweatshirt back from you. It was too loose around on your chest anyway. Lou Strickland: You'll burn! Olive and Rhiannon walked out in a huff. Lou Strickland: Next! Then Top Cat and his girlfriend Trixie came. Top Cat: Hello, Strickland! Lou Strickland was dismayed. Lou Strickland: Oh my god! It's Top Cat and his girlfriend who was my former coworker Trixie! Top Cat: (in James' voice) You got that, right? Strickland, now give us two tickets for Geostorm! It looks pretty cool! Lou Strickland: Too bad, Geostorm is sold out. Also, Geostorm is horrible, according to critics. Top Cat and Trixie were furious. Trixie: How dare you do this, Strickland? Top Cat: (in James' voice) You should be punished! Just then the movie theatre boss came. Movie Theatre Boss: What's going on here? And where are all my loyal customers? Lou Strickland: Nothing, boss. Top Cat and Trixie had a complaint to the movie theatre boss. Top Cat: (in James' voice) I'll tell you what's going on! Strickland is insulting customers like us about his taste in movies, causing us to go to the Alley Gang Multiplex which is where we are going now. Top Cat, Trixie and the movie theatre boss glared to Lou Strickland, who was horrified. The movie theatre boss pointed at Lou Strickland and was furious at him. Movie Theatre Boss: That's it, you're fired! Back home, Alan Strickland was upset with Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, how dare you get fired from the movie theatre for making fun of people?! Ooooooooooooooooooooh! You are grounded for two more days! Go to your room now! Lou Strickland did as he was told. CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Alan as Alan Strickland (Lou's dad) Brian as Brian and Derek Bridget as Denise Kendra as Olive Penderghast Susan as Rhiannon Abernathy Paul as Top Cat James as Top Cat's alternate voice Kimberly as Trixie Daniel as Movie Theatre Boss Category:2018 videos Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Grounded Stuff